gameinatorfandomcom-20200214-history
God of War: Ascension
|author=Orkos|source=God of War: Ascension}} |genre = Hack and slash, action-adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |media = Blu-ray Disc, Download }} God of War: Ascension is a third person action-adventure game developed by Santa Monica Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment (SCE). It is the seventh installment in the God of War series and prequel to the entire series. The game was first released on March 12, 2013, for the PlayStation 3 (PS3) console. Story Single player Prologue In a war between the astronomically large deities known as the Primordials, the madness and rage of the war took form, becoming the three guardians of honor, the Furies, who were tasked with exacting retribution onto any oath-breaker or betrayer. The first victim of the Furies was the Hecatonchires, Aegaeon, who had broken a blood oath to Zeus himself. The Furies set about their task, and, believing death to be too kind for one who had broken an oath to a God, transformed Aegaeon's humongous body into a stone prison for all who would dare follow his example in the future. Later on, the Furies had dealings with the God of War, Ares, and became ruthless under his 'guidance,' forming a plot to overtake Olympus, but finding that they were lacking in their forces; they needed the perfect warrior to aid them in their attack on the Gods. The Fury Queen, Alecto, mated with Ares in the hopes of creating such a warrior. Unfortunately for them, their son, Orkos, was not up to Ares' standards, and was disowned. Alecto and the other Furies, though, saw worth in him and made him the oath-keeper. Seeing the makings of a perfect warrior in the Spartan, Kratos, Ares formed a blood oath with the tattooed warrior in order to mold him into a heartless killing machine, tricking him into killing his wife, Lysandra, and his child, Calliope, for nothing to restrict him from his onslaughts. Kratos, enraged and saddened by the accidental killing, became a self-pitying recluse, unable to forgive himself for his crime and adamantly refusing to serve Ares. Plot Ares, angered by Kratos' decision, orders the Furies to capture him for his betrayal. The trio, in order to weaken the Spartan's mind, cast illusions which torture him to no end. Seeing the injustice in Kratos' oath, Orkos betrays the Furies and allies himself with the Spartan, informing him that the answer to his freedom from his bond to Ares can be found in Delphi, with the Oracle Aletheia. After slaying Pollux and Castor, the prophets who had imprisoned the Oracle, Aletheia reveals to the Spartan that the only way to be free of his bond to the God of War would be to slay the Furies. However, after continuing his quest, the Furies ambush the Spartan and Orkos, and proceed to imprison Kratos within Aegaeon. As Kratos suffers from torture at the hands of the Furies, he defiantly refuses their offers for him to return to Ares. However, one Fury, Megaera, holding a grudge against Kratos for severing her arm in a struggle they had prior to his capture, attacks him and unintentionally breaks the chains binding him. Kratos then attacks Megaera, who, enraged with his defiance, uses her parasitic brood to return Aegaeon to life, having sections of the prison attack Kratos. However, Kratos luckily manages to evade Aegaeon's attacks and slay Megaera. Eventually, he comes across the remaining Furies, Tisiphone and Alecto , who once again attempt to lure him back into Ares' servitude by seducing him in the form of Lysandra. Kratos, refusing illusion over reality, manages to kill both Furies, breaking Tisiphone's neck, and stabbing Alecto to death. Kratos, in his victory, returns to his home in Sparta, meeting with Orkos, who reveals that he was once again made the Spartan's oath keeper, by the Furies, before their death; the only way for Kratos and Orkos to be free from their respective bonds to Ares, the Spartan must kill Orkos. The latter, accepting his death honorably, hands over his blade to Kratos, who hesitantly drives the blade within Orkos' abdomen, finally breaking his bond to Ares. Much to Kratos' horror, though, haunting visions of the murder of his wife and child, which were previously masked by his bond, suddenly plagued his mind, crippling him out of sorrow. He then sets out to be rid of his new nightmares, burning down his home with Orkos' corpse inside it. Multiplayer The multiplayer part of Ascension, features multi-level arenas, where several warriors can fight one another. After starting off as the nameless redeemed prisoner (seen in the beginning of the campaign), you are then sent to the Rotunda of Olympus to choose a godly alliance. One specific game mode, called The Favor of the Gods, requires the champions to kill each other, while a chained Polyphemus, interferes whenever players come too close. Warriors score 100 points by killing the men from opposing teams, eventually, the Spear of Olympus falls from the heavens and it becomes a race for each team to obtain it. Once someone has pulled it from the ground, they can begin to attack Polythemus and knock him unconscious. If the beast is grappled then the warrior will split his jaw with the godly spear. The team that kills him gains an extra 1000 points. Whoever reaches 8000 points first wins the match. The multiplayer does not allow split-screen possibilities, but instead pans out whenever needed to actively show all participants. By pre-ordering the game, the player gets access to the Mythological Heroes Pack DLC for the multiplayer. This pack contains 4 heroes who are playable in the multiplayer: Orion, Achilles, Perseus, and Odysseus. If the player pre-orders at Gamestop they get the King Leonidas costume and Spear. Pre-orders from Best Buy will get Thor's hammer, Mjölnir. Pre-Orders from Walmart will get the Blade of Judgement. Characters * Kratos: The main protagonist of the game. Kratos finds himself on the edge of madness, 6 months after the death of his wife and child, he broke his blood oath with Ares. This betrayal brought him for the judgement of the Furies. * The Furies: The three sisters that predate both Titans and Gods, Furies are fearsome punishers of those who break their oaths. They are the main antagonists of the game, hunting and torturing Kratos for turning on Ares. * Orkos: Keeper of Oaths, he helps Kratos to break the bonds and defeat the sisters. * Oracle Aletheia: Kratos is sent to Delphi to find the Oracle, who might help him in his quest for freedom. * Lysandra: Kratos' wife, appears for Kratos in visions during the game. * Calliope: Kratos' daughter, she appears in visions to Kratos. * Archimedes: A historical mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer who built the massive statue of Apollo on Delos. * The Scribe of Hecatonchires: The first mortal imprisoned by the Furies. He's kept records since his imprisonment, which Kratos finds around the Prison. * Redeemed Warrior: The template warrior used in the multiplayer, has a small cameo as a prisoner in the game's beginning. Cast * Troy Baker - Orkos, Multiplayer Announcer, Prisoner, Worker * Adrienne Barbeau - Aletheia * Susanne Blakeslee - Oracle * Brian Bloom - Slave, Spartan * Steven Blum - Ares * Corey Burton - Zeus * T.C. Carson - Kratos * Dave Carter - Multiplayer Soldier * David W. Collins - Castor, Sailor * Debi Derryberry - Civilian * Robin Atkin Downes - The Scribe of Hecatonchires (credited as "Crazy Guy"), Soldier, Spartan * Gideon Emery - Poseidon, Prisoner, Soldier * Keith Ferguson - Boat Captain * Crispin Freeman - Bliss King, Civilian, Sailor, Slave * Nika Futterman - Megaera, Bliss Whore * Brad Grusnick - Pollux, Civilian, Spartan * Jennifer Hale - Alecto, Lysandra, Civilian, Slave * Linda Hunt - Narrator * Neil Kaplan - Multiplayer Soldier * Kevin Killebrew - Multiplayer Soldier * Khary Payton - Slave, Soldier * Cara Pifko - Bliss Whore * Alem Brhan Sapp - Bliss Soldier, Multiplayer Soldier, Prisoner * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Multiplayer Soldier * Anthony Skordi - Multiplayer Soldier * Kevin Sorbo - Hercules * Fred Tatasciore - Hades, Civilian, Soldier * Simon Templeman - Archimedes (credit only) * Debi Mae West - Tisiphone, Bliss Whore, Civilian * Dan White - Training Soldier, Slave * Jimmie Wood - Multiplayer Soldier * Marc Worden - Sailor External links * Official website * [http://us.playstation.com/games/god-of-war-ascension-ps3.html God of War: Ascension U.S. PlayStation website] * [http://us.playstation.com/games/god-of-war-ascension-collector-s-edition-ps3.html God of War: Ascension Collector's Edition] Category:2013 video games Ascension Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3-only games Category:Video game prequels